Magie et Alchimie
by Adelin
Summary: Léger CrossOver avec l'univers de Charmed Lorsqu'un jeune homme apparait chez les Rockbell, et montre de mystérieux pouvoirs qui ne sont pas le fait de l'Alchimie, comment Edward et Alphonse vontils expliquer cela ?
1. Intro

Lior.

Bien longtemps avant la transmutation de la Pierre Philosophale, cette ville, ou plutôt l'emplacement où elle s'était trouvée, avait été un haut lieu de l'alchimie. On racontait que de nombreuses énergies résiduelles s'y trouvaient, et que toute alchimie qui se faisait ici était beaucoup plus puissante qu'en un autre lieu.

C'est ce lieu qu'avait choisit Scar pour crée la Pierre. Etait-il au courant de cette légende, qui s'était perdue depuis des siècles, ou bien était-ce le hasard qui avait guidé ses pas jusque dans cette cité ?

Toujours est-il que quand il traça le cercle géant dans les rues de la ville, il se produisit un phénomène normalement infime qui fut amplifié par les énergies de ce lieu.

L'alchimie vient de La Porte. Aussi, lorsque l'on a recours à une transmutation, on utilise, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette Porte. L'ouvre-t-on ? Puise-t-on dans ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté ? Aucun alchimiste n'aurait su le dire…  
Toujours est-il que ce jour-ci, sans que personne ne le sache, La Porte s'ouvrit bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait dû…

Perdu dans le chaos des cris des soldats, mourrant peu à peu alors qu'ils servaient d'ingrédients pour la transmutation, dans le chaos de l'horreur des témoins de la scène, dans le chaos de la lumière aveuglante… Personne ne remarqua un cri un peu différent des autres…

San Francisco, 1918.

Bien que la première guerre mondiale n'ait pas atteint le Nouveau Continent, les effets de celle-ci n'en étaient pas moins présents. Avec les assauts en Europe, le moral des américains avait baissé, et des conflits interaméricains éclataient.

Cependant, à San Francisco, comme dans d'autres grandes villes, des affrontements bien plus dangereux, et bien plus réels avaient lieux…

Attirés par le chaos de la guerre, et par la haine croissante des humains, les démons pullulaient de plus en plus sur Terre, craignant de moins en moins les sorciers censés les repousser, mais a bout de forces.

Menés par le plus jeune, mais sans doute le plus puissant d'entre eux, Thomas Halliwell, les bons sorciers réunirent leurs forces dans un dernier assaut, un matin du mois d'Octobre.

Ils se dispersèrent dans toute la ville, chacun un cristal a la main. Par groupe de deux, les plus puissants formèrent ainsi un pentacle à travers toute la ville, le jeune Thomas se trouvant au centre de celui-ci.

Lorsque le soleil atteint son zénith, ils surent que c'était le moment. A l'unisson, ils commencèrent a psalmodier un ultime sort ayant pour but de congédier de la ville tous les démons présents.

Cependant, ils furent pris de court. La Source, chef des Démons et du monde souterrain, arriva avant qu'ils ne puissent finir leur incantation. Dans un effort pour les interrompre, elle tua un binôme de sorciers, et détruisit les cristaux qu'ils portaient. A ce moment, nul ne put dire ce qui se passait exactement. L'énergie qu'avaient commencé à accumuler les pierres se libéra, plus tôt que prévu, et vint frapper les autres cristaux du pentacle, qui implosèrent à leur tour, libérant eux aussi leur énergie. Finalement, toute celle-ci trouva refuge dans le cristal au centre de l'étoile à cinq branches… Et l'on ne trouva plus aucune trace ni de démons en ville, ni de Thomas Burns.

De nombreux sorciers partirent à sa recherche, et on chercha a expliquer les raisons de cette disparition qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu. La seule chose que l'on put affirmer avec certitude, à l'époque, fut qu'un autre phénomène avait du interférer avec le sort… Mais de cette interférence, personne n'eut connaissance.

La seule chose dont on se souvint fut le cri que poussa le jeune sorcier alors qu'il disparaissait.


	2. Chapitre 1

A Rozenbull, les gens étaient plutôt hospitaliers. Aussi, un jour, lorsqu'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année se présenta chez les Rockbell, déclarant ne pas savoir où il était, et murmurant des choses complètement délirantes, Pinako et Winry l'accueillirent avec plaisir. Un docteur passa l'examiner, mais il ne put affirmer avec certitude que le jeune homme souffrait d'une amnésie. Visiblement, c'était le cas, puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien, mais il ne montrait aucun signe de choc, ou de traumatisme…

Il apprit vite à connaître le monde dans lequel il évoluait.

Même de son nom, il ne s'en souvenait plus… Aussi, on l'appela Alex. Le prénom lui plaisait, aussi, il le choisit.

Son intégration dans le village se fit assez facilement. Bien qu'il ne soit visiblement pas très doué pour la mécanique, on lui découvrit cependant un talent caché lorsque, à l'aide de plantes, il aida à guérir une famille d'une maladie.

Aussi, il devint en quelques sortes le botaniste de Rozenbull. Lui-même ne savait d'où lui venaient ses connaissances des plantes. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que face à certaines maladies, certaines plantes lui venaient à l'esprit, et ces plantes servaient à les guérir.

Il lui arrivait de faire des rêves étranges, mais il eut beau essayer de les comprendre, ils se passaient toujours dans des lieux imaginaires, et lui-même semblait bien différent de ce qu'il était actuellement…

En attendant qu'il gagne assez d'argent pour pouvoir se trouver un appartement en ville, Pinako lui avait bien gentiment proposé de l'héberger, ce qu'il avait accepté avec joie. Il était serviable, et aidait autant qu'il pouvait les deux femmes. De plus, il aimait beaucoup leur présence.  
Cependant, au bout de quelques moins, Alex commença a inquiéter les villageois. On remarqua bien vite que des faits étranges se passaient à sa proximité.

Un jour, alors qu'il passait près de la gare, un homme avait essayé de dévaliser le guichet, avec un revolver. Il était rentré dans la gare, et a peine avait-il fait un pas dans le bâtiment que le revolver avait quitté les mains du bandit pour se retrouver dans celles du botaniste.

Et ce n'était que le premier d'une longue liste d'évènements bizarres. Bien sûr, personne n'avait jusque là était blessé, mais les gens craignaient l'éventualité que cela n'arrive. On avait d'abord pensé a de l'alchimie, mais plusieurs alchimistes de passages, à qui l'on avait posé la question comme si de rien n'était, avaient répondu que le déplacement d'objet ne faisait pas parti de l'alchimie, dont le but était la compréhension, la destruction, puis la création. On ne pouvait, encore moins sans cercle au préalable, déplacer un objet sans le toucher, ou toucher quelque chose en contact avec l'objet.

Les gens, à partir de là, avaient commencé a s'inquiéter…

Alex avait beaucoup entendu parler de l'alchimie, et cela semblait beaucoup l'intéresser. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir, mais cela lui semblait pourtant familier… Ou quelque chose de semblable, tout du moins… Il avait comme l'impression qu'il avait su manipuler la matière… Enfin en tout cas, faire quelque chose qui y aurait ressemblé… Peut être était-ce un souvenir ? Etrangement, ce semblant de souvenir ressemblait a un de ses rêves…

Alors était-ce vraiment un souvenir ? Ou bien lui, souhaitait-il que cela en soit un ? Il n'aurait sût le dire réellement…

Un semblant de réponse sembla pointer son nez alors que les deux protégés de Pinako, Alphonse et Elric, vinrent rendre visite aux Rockbell.

- Ca alors… » fit la voix fatiguée de la vieille femme. « Winry, viens voir qui nous rends visite ! »

La jeune fille courut au balcon, et reconnut sans surprise les deux têtes. Avec un grand sourire, elle se retourna, descendit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, et courut dehors pour sauter au cou des deux frères…

- Vous m'avez manqué ! » cria-t-elle de joie.

Ed sourit, un peu gêné.

- Oui, je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour passer…

- Mais dès que nous en avons eu, nous avons accouru pour vous voir ! » termina Alphonse.

La grand-mère sourit.

- Entre donc. L'eau pour le thé devrait être chaude…

Ils sourirent tous, alors que le petit groupe entrait dans la maison. Edward, son petit frère, et la mécanicienne s'assirent, alors que Pinako allait chercher la bouilloire sur le feu, dans la cuisine.

Elle n'était pas encore revenue quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Pour le repas de ce soir, j'ai pensé a ramener du… »

Alex s'arrêta en voyant que ses hôtes avaient des invités.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger… Je… Je peux repasser plus tard !

Winry soupira en secouant la tête, se leva, et se mit à côté de lui.

- Mais non, ne dis pas de sottises voyons ! Tu sais que tu es ici comme chez toi ! Tout comme eux…

Le jeune homme se grata légèrement la joue… Avant de soudainement comprendre.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite ! Pinako et Winry m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous ! J'aurais du comprendre tout de suite, en voyant l'armure… Vous devez être Edward et Alphonse Elric, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça ! » répondit l'armure d'une voix douce, contrastant avec sa nature même. « Je suis Alphonse, et c'est mon frère, Edward ! »

Ed, lui, jeta un coup d'œil un peu suspicieux au botaniste.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est, pour qu'il soit ici comme chez lui ?

Si Winry avait eu une clé a molette sous la main, elle aurait volé droit dans la tête de l'Alchimiste d'Etat. En attendant, son regard indiqua au blond ses intentions.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Et ne fais pas ton jaloux protecteur, Ed ! Il est ici parce qu'il est amnésique, et que nous lui avons proposé de l'héberger pour le moment, c'est tout !

Edward sembla se détendre, alors qu'il soupira.

- Désolé… J'ai tendance a être un peu sur mes gardes… Surtout depuis que nous sommes poursuivis…

C'est ce moment que choisit la vieille dame pour refaire son apparition, l'air gêné.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir allumé le feu…

Elle désigna du regard la bouilloire qu'elle tenait a bout de main, visiblement froide.

Elle la posa devant Ed, et lui sourit.

- Mais tu devrais pouvoir arranger ça, non ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait !

- Non, grand frère ! Laisse moi faire !

Alphonse sortit une craie, et dessina un cercle sur la table, au centre duquel il posa l'objet. Soudainement, une lumière vive entoura la bouilloire, et en quelques secondes, de la vapeur en sortait.

- Et voila !

Alex était resté sans voix devant le spectacle. Alors c'était ça, de l'alchimie ?  
Rien a voir avec ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves pourtant… Dans ses rêves, il y avait des mots, pas de cercles…

Et puis il ne se servait pas de cela pour faire de telles choses…

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir… murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs. Se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé a voix haute, il sourit, gêné.

- Non non, ce n'est rien ! C'est juste que… Heu… En fait, je fais des rêves un peu bizarres, et je croyais que dans plusieurs d'entre eux, je faisais de l'alchimie, d'après ce que j'en sais… Mais en fait, après en avoir vu… Ca n'a rien a voir avec ce qui se passe dans mes rêves…

Il sourit un peu plus.

- Enfin n'en parlons plus. Ne laissons pas l'eau chaude refroidir !

Al hocha la tête, et prit la bouilloire dans la main. Il remplit sa tasse, et passa ensuite le récipient à Ed, qui en fit de même. Puis il la passa a Winry.

Mais si les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient rien senti de la chaleur du métal de par leurs membres non organiques, il en fut autrement pour la jeune fille, qui lâcha un petit cri alors qu'elle se brûlait, et lâchait la bouilloire, qui entama une trajectoire directe vers le sol.

L'eau chaude se déversa a même le sol.

Alex se leva immédiatement, et partit de la cuisine, d'où il revint avec une serpillière.

Al s'était à son tour levé, cherchant à aider.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda l'armure.

- Non merci, c'est gentil, répondit le brun, en souriant.

Alors que Alphonse, qui s'était accroupi, allait se relever, il prit involontairement appui sur l'épaule de botaniste.

Une puissante lumière émana du point de contact, et quelques secondes après, Alex était projeté en arrière, contre le mur de la pièce.

Inquiets, tous se précipitèrent vers lui. Même Al, bien que celui-ci reste un peu en retrait, de peur de faire du mal de nouveau.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il, en baissant la tête.

Winry s'était, entre temps, agenouillé à côté jeune homme. Il respirait toujours, c'était déjà ça… Elle lui donna une légère claque pour essayer de le faire réagir. Ses yeux restèrent fermés.

- Alex ? Alex ? Dis quelque chose… Ca va ?

Elle leva le bras pour donner une nouvelle claque, mais la main du jeune homme se leva, et lui saisit le poignet, qu'il serra fortement, pour l'arrêter.

Ses yeux qui étaient toujours clos s'ouvrirent, pour dévoiler deux yeux bleus comme l'océan, mais aussi froids que la glace.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Alex. » fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus détachée que d'habitude. « Je suis Thomas. Thomas Halliwell. »


End file.
